U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,810 to Poe discloses a complicated double-conduit "throat tube" surrounded by a "prop element" which element is designed to be placed between the upper and lower teeth of a patient to prevent damage to the throat tube by biting. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple one-piece molded plastic body having a vertically extending mouth-bridging plate, a bite-block on the rear face of the plate and a forwardly extending side flange for attachment of an endotracheal tube thereto by adhesive tape. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following description proceeds.